This application relates to a tool for adjusting the shutters disposed within the base of an air delivery register for the purpose of changing the throw or carry that an air stream travels on leaving a supply outlet. In the past, when a person desired to adjust the shutters of a register, he would usually stand on a chair and move the shutters with his hand, since the register is usually located high on a wall or in the ceiling. This practice has resulted in numerous accidents, due to people standing on chairs or other unstable pieces of furniture while adjusting the register.